Die This Way
by TheBrokenChakram
Summary: How long would you wait for the one that you love? What would you give up in order to gain that which was lost? How hard would you fight for your love? A new darkness threatens the world of Yugioh and the original evil, how with the Lords of Darkness take this? Pairings: Thief, Tender, Baku, Sickle, Exotic, Citron, and many more later.


Three long years had passed since the ceremonial battle against the pharaoh had happened and Marik and Mariku had moved back to Egypt to go to the University there in Cairo. The place that they had now moved into since the final duel with the pharaoh wasn't such a horrible place to live, even if there were cockroaches crawling across the floor, funny stains in the carpet that Mariku swore was blood stains, and a lingering smell that seemed to vary from rotten eggs to your grandmothers house. Marik himself seemed to think that it was quaint and charming, just the place for a villain, wait scratch that, ex-villain, like himself to stay, while Mariku never really seemed to give any of this any thought and kept naming the pests before bludgeoning them to death leaving small carcasses along the floor for Marik to cringe at.

"Mariku must you murder small things this early in the morning?" Marik yawned stretching as Mariku slid down into the couch sticking his tongue out at him.

"What are you doing up this early?" Mariku replied and turned back to his early morning cartoons, one of his few routines that kept his murderous intentions in check.

"Cartoons…" he gasped and turned back to the glowing glass box, "Look! The coyote was foiled again by the road runner!" he chuckled darkly.

"Very amusing…" Marik sat down at the rickety dinner table sipping on a glass of milk still half asleep.

"You're no fun this early in the morning." Mariku pouted turning back to look at the road runner sticking out its tongue to do the 'mep mep,' thing and laughed hysterically.

"Mariku, do you really have to laugh like a creeper?" he stared into the milky white liquid in his glass and sighed deeply.

"You're still thinking about 'him' aren't you?" his darker half hissed angrily.

"W-what?" Marik's head shot up blushing a deep red. "No! Of course not!" he denied everything about Bakura's and his relationship, though his face had said otherwise.

"You're lying. Don't you realize that I can always tell when you're lying to me?" Mariku flashed a psychotic smile towards him. "I always know when you're lying to me."

"Mariku, please don't talk about things like that. Everything between me and Bakura is over, it's been 3 years since he disappeared." Marik whispered the last half and took another half hearted sip.

"Poor little hikari…" Mariku laughed and got up grabbing a hold of his face and forced him to look up at him as he licked his cheek. "I could cure you of your dissatisfaction… Properly." the darker of the two groped the smaller one and nipped at his neck.

Marik let out a startled moan panting slightly at his Yami's touch, but as soon as it started it was quickly interrupted by Mariku being entranced by the mystical glass box again.

"Cartoons!" Marik flung back his head letting out a unhappy groan.

"It's gonna be a long day…"

Ryou sighed humming softly to himself contently as he put a kettle of water on for his tea dancing around the kitchen in his sock feet to make a quick breakfast. "Now where did I put those bowls?" he wondered and looked around in his cabinets for his china.

"This is just perfect… I've got 10 minutes to make breakfast and tea before going to school. Just perfect…" he sighed collapsing in his chair, the sound of the wood screeching across the cheap linoleum floor making his skin crawl slightly. "I suppose this is what I get for trying to go to the University in Cairo… I bet Bakura wouldn't have had it this hard…" he sighed and stared up at the ceiling of his cheep ass apartment, covered in all its glory in who knows what it used to be stains. "The language is hard enough as it is." he looked around studying the decaying walls. "If you were here you'd have us in some ritzy apartment because we could afford it then. And then the language wouldn't be as hard.' It was when the cold drop rolled down his cheek and into his empty tea cup did he realize that he'd started crying. "Where are you Kura? I need you here with me…" There was a sudden whistling scream that made him jump until he realized that it was just the teapot trying to let him know that the water was ready.

"Well I at least get my tea." he sighed and poured the water over the teabag drowning it in the process.

He set the kettle down on one of the other burners and checked to make sure they were off and went back to his tea, dunking the bag in and out like he was dunking a prisoner in interrogation. He hummed to himself softly trying to clear his head of everything that he'd stirred up from the past. He had to remind himself that his other half was never going to come back, no matter how hard he wished for that to happen. He stopped drinking his tea and looked down at his clock almost choking on the sip he'd taken before hand.

"Oh no! I'm going to be so late!" he quickly put the cup in the sink and then ran out the door with his book bag.

Marik zipped up his shirt and stared in the mirror brushing his bangs away from his eyes.

"Ugh… Stupid hair." Mariku poked his head in to look in the mirror the best that he could to check his hair.

"Well if you're done pouting at it then you'll let me in so I can check mine." he growled at his hikari.

"Fine… It's not like your hair even matters in the first place. You can get anyone or anything you want since people assume you're such a 'sex god'." Marik growled back brushing past him roughly and retreating to his room to finish dressing. "What's going on with him?" he groaned and started putting more and more gel into his hair to hold the spikes up perfectly.

"I can't help it if I am a sex god." he smirked fixing his eye liner before heading back to his room. The sound of Lady Gaga coming from within Marik's room seemed to drown out all other sounds coming from within the house.

"Ugh… I swear if I hear that music much longer I'm going to kill my hikari or this 'Lady Gaga'" he pulled on his coat and grabbed his book bag, screaming for Marik to hurry up.

"I'm coming! Stop yelling at me!" Marik ran past him halfway shoving him back from the coat rack as he pulled on his skin tight jacket yanking up his small purple satchel bag as well and headed out the door grumbling. Mariku growled and followed him pouting at how his hikari was acting with him at the moment.

'_I've been a good boy so far.'_

School was another issue for Ryou lately, it always seemed that someone was always trying to hit on him when he really wasn't interested. He paid attention in all his classes and was even trying to learn hieroglyphics so he could be an archeologist like his father and Yugi's grandfather, it was his dream to see the tombs like Bakura had seen them. When Bakura had told him stories when he was a child he had described them in such wondrous detail that Ryou fell in love with the idea of seeing them one day. He smiled at the memory and went back to reading his book in the library, pulling his hair away from his eyes. He sighed turning the page to another picture of a temple located somewhere on the Nile. The bell suddenly screeched signaling the end of their free period and time for another history lesson. He silently picked up his books and headed towards his next class half heartedly.

"I'm ready for this day to end… right Kura?" he looked out the window and towards the sky smiling softly.

_'Of course I am you little baby…'_ a voice from long ago spoke in his mind. "Kura?" Ryou's eyes widened, "Where are you?" he called out for him.

"Shhh!" the librarian raised her finger to her lips in an angry warning.

Ryou nodded embarrassed,

_'Kura? Where are you?'_ he thought and headed out the door.

_'I'm deep underground… I'm going to need you to come and get me… I'm going to need some blood.'_ Ryou paled even more than normal at the word.

'_Blood? W-what do you need that for?'_ Bakura sighed deep within the corridors of his mind,

_'I just need a couple drops from you so that I can make a body that's like my old one.'_ Ryou let out a sigh of relief turning back a few shades darker,

_'Thank goodness… I thought that you were going to make me go and kill someone. You know that I wouldn't be able to stomach that if that was what you'd needed.'_ he sighed.

_'Follow my directions to my location, there isn't much time left for me to be resurrected.'_ Bakura sounded like he meant every word he had said to Ryou.

_'Ok, I'm on my way, lead me on Kura.'_ Ryou ran out of the doors to the school and followed the sound of Bakura's voice to where ever he may lead him to.

Marik sighed and went around another corner heading towards the school when he caught a glimpse of white hair and a black jacket turn around a corner. "Bakura?" he gasped and took off running after the person.

"Bakura! Bakura!" he called out racing as fast as he could, but the stranger was faster and had had a huge lead against him to begin with, but that wasn't going to stop him from seeing if it was his Bakura or not.

The stranger took another turn and headed off straight into the desert towards the Valley of the Kings. Marik panted but kept running like his life depended on it, staying on the man's trail at a steady distance. Mariku on the other half had watched his hikari run off after a stranger with white hair and followed after him at his own pace.

"So that's where they're heading, I'll go home and grab some stuff." he sighed and shook his head heading back to the house.

"What a couple of idiots."

He'd been running for what seemed like hours and his legs were starting to feel like jelly, he wasn't a marathon runner so his body wasn't used to rigorous running for long periods of time like this, no matter how good in shape he was. White hair flashed again ahead of him before disappearing into a tomb.

"W-what is he doing?" he gasped again, sucking in air and making his lungs feel like they were on fire.

What the hell kind of drugs is Bakura on?" Marik's breathing became labored as he leaned against the entrance to the tomb.

"Damn it… I'm not going to let him get away from me this time! It's been three years! Fluffy belongs to me!" he headed down into the tomb, the markings on the walls seemed somewhat familiar to him as he headed deeper down.

"I'm coming Kura… Wait for me."

Ryou stood in the middle of what seemed to be an alter for sacrificing things such as small animals or people. He shivered at the thought as he got closer to the alter seeing what seemed to be what was left of a skeleton.

"Oh my god…" his hair stood up on end at the sight of skull with its mouth wrenched open in a forever never ending scream. He shivered again the chills running up his back and leaving a trail of goose bumps along his skin.

_'Now what do I do?'_ Bakura's voice spoke up again,

_'Pick up the knife and cut your finger open, and then,'_ he was interrupted by Ryou's girly whimper,

_'C-cut myself? That's going to hurt me Kura…'_ Bakura growled at him,

_'Yes it'll hurt for a bit, but if you don't I'll never be able to return to you all.'_ Ryou again trembled and looked down at his hand.

_'Alright… It's just one finger right?'_ He picked up the knife and sliced into his index finger wincing and holding his wrist tightly, fighting back the tears as he let the blood drop down onto the skeleton.

"Bakura! Bakura!" a voice that sounded way too familiar yelled from behind him and he was suddenly tackled to the ground, the blood dripping all over the dry sand.

"Oh god! Get off! Stop trying to hump me!" Ryou yelled at the feeling of his leg suddenly going into a rhythmic movement that felt strange to him since, well Bakura had never humped him before and neither had anyone else.

The crazy blonde clinging to his leg whimpered uncontrollably as he got faster and faster nearly sending Ryou's tiny body in a frenzied traction. Ryou didn't realize that Marik had that much energy hidden within his tiny body.

"M-marik c-calm down… You're going to make me puke." the small white haired boy tried not to hurl on the blonde. Marik whimpered looking up at him and crawled up close to his face, straddling his waist,

"Kura…" he whispered looking at Ryou with tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"P-please, I need you." he whimpered again and rolled his hips against his.

"I need you Kura, please fuck me." A deeper voice spoke up next and Ryou could only stare at the figure in awe.

"Really Marik, were you that lonely?" he sat up on the alter where the skeleton had been with his head cocked to the side like he was plotting something, wearing a pair of leather pants and nothing else.

"Shut up Kura and fuck me already…" Marik whimpered bouncing on Ryou's lap.

"I'm not Bakura…" Marik froze and tried to process Ryou's words,

"He's Bakura." Ryou pointed towards the half naked demon.

Marik turned slowly, his eyes wide as he stared up at the pale skinned Lord of Darkness. A wicked smile graced Bakura's lips,

"Hello Marik." he whispered and Marik scrambled away from Ryou and raced over to Bakura jumping up onto him nuzzling his face against his chest.

"Kura… Kura, my Kura. You're here, you're really here." Marik ran his fingers down Bakura's firm milky white skin brushing his fingers seductively across his rose pink nipples.

"My, my you're so horny, my little pet." he chuckled cupping Marik's chin gently smirking.

"Kura…" Marik sighed happily as Ryou managed to pick himself up and brush away the dust.

"Not like I care…" he pouted at Bakura unhappily. Bakura sighed and opened up his other arm so that Ryou could cuddle with him as Mariku came down the stairs, "The party has arrived!" Nobody stopped to pay him a second glance as he growled and then chuckled,

"I want in on the fun… Let's make this a wonderful foursome." he laughed walking towards them when suddenly a hand shot up out of the blood ridden sand and grabbed a hold of his ankle.


End file.
